Only Sleeping
by SmileyHalo
Summary: A Pippin Merry friendship piece, set during Merry's stay at the Houses of Healing. No slash.Also includes Aragorn, Legolas and some Gimli
1. Only Sleeping

Only Sleeping

A/N: This story is dedicated to my fellowship, a brilliant bunch! Roll on August!

The story is based purely on the movie. I am ashamed to say I have not yet completed The Lord of the Rings, having only read the fellowship of the ring so far. So I really hope that if I make any mistakes you will forgive me for them, I will read the whole thing one day soon.

Disclaimer:Obviously these characters do not belong to me, they are the incredible work of the marvellous Tolkien. Hmmm, if only I could find a way to nab Pippin...

Anyway, on with the story!

After all he had witnessed, all he had done, the one thing he needed was comfort. There was only one hobbit in the whole of Arda that would be able to reassure him that he was safe. _The battle may be over, _he thought to himself as he picked his way through the bodies that littered the field before him, _but has Merry gone from me too?_

It felt as though his insides had been turned to ice, cold fear gripped his heart. As he fought the mounting panic rising in his chest, he ran towards the body of a beast not far from him. He thought he could see his friend's feet protuding from under it. _Please, let it be Merry._

With a considerable amount of effort he was able to push the beast aside. He found himself face to face with the seemingly lifeless body of his dearest friend. He fought the urge to just fall to pieces; Merry needed him. He knew he probably shouldn't touch him, that it would be best just to get some help, but instinct took over. He snatched his body from the ground and gently cradled him in his lap, leaning his head against his chest.

"Merry, it's me, Pip. I need you here with me, Merry, you can't leave me now, not now that I've found you again. Pease Merry, wake up."

He watched, not even daring to breathe, as his friend began to slowly open his eyes.

"Pip?"

"It's okay Merry, I'm here."

"I knew you would find me, Pip"

"I have, and I'm going to take care of you from now on."

With that, he scooped his precious friend in to his arms and began to make his way back towards the city.

It seemed to him as though time was standing still, that Arda was holding her breath, awaiting the fate of one small hobbit from the Shire. He wasn't comforted in the slightest by his friend's clammy skin, pale complexion or the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He needed to get him back to the city, he was no healer!

He trudged doggedly onwards, sheer exhaustion being held back only by the thought that his friend's survival was dependent on him. As he walked, he thought of all the times he had been Merry's burden, all the times they had stood side by side, facing trouble together. He remembered the hurt in Merry's eyes, after the incident with the Palantir, and the accusing tone in his voice as he asked why he did it. _It was as though he felt that I did it deliberately, to hurt him. _If only he hadn't looked, may be fate would have dealt a different hand, and maybe Merry would be safe now. They could have stood side by side, protected each other. Instead, he was now facing a life alone.

_No, you mustn't think like that, Peregrin Took, he will be alright, you just need to get him back._

He clung on tightly to his friend.

"We're almost there Merry, hold on, please, you can't leave me now, okay?"

He could hear him muttering, whimpering, as he fought the demons invading his dreams. He shouted to the guards stood at the broken gates in fron of him.

"My friend, he's ill, he needs to go to the house of healing now!"

As he felt his friend's dead weight being lifted from his arms, he collapsed to the ground, exhaustion and sorrow overwhelming him. A single tear rolled down his cheek as, bloodstained and weary, the little hobbit was consumed by darkness...

He felt warm, cosy, content. He could stay this way forever. That was until he heard a loud cry rent the air. _Merry!_

He was up in a second, running towards the sound of his friend's voice, whimpering and crying. He sat on the bed beside his sleeping friend, stroking his fevered brow. Merry needed comfort from him now, and that was all that mattered. He held Merry, rocking him gently, and slowly, so very slowly, the nightmare subsided. He watched the now steady rise and fall of his friend's chest, and felt safe. He was okay now, sleeping.

Only sleeping.

A/N: I know this was short, it's my first stab at a Lord of the Rings story, so any comments are welcomed, but please be gentle!


	2. Everything will be okay

"Hush now, Merry, I'm here."

He cradled his cousin gently across his lap, rubbing his back in a soothing manner like his parents did for him when he was an infant. He began to sing softly to him, almost wistfully, as his cousin gradually fell back in to the depths of slumber. He could picture quite clearly the fields and streams of home. He could almost taste the mushrooms that himself and Merry would often sample from Farmer Maggot's field.

He hoped his parents and sisters were safe; he knew that the shadow was growing and he hoped against hope that nothing had befallen them. He knew there was little that he could do for them now but hope, so instead he decided to focus all his energy on getting Merry better, for that would give them all some hope.

He had already spoken to Strider regarding Merry's condition; now that he had been treated with the help of the athelas, there was little else they could do except sit with him and comfort him when he awoke from his dark dreams. For a few days at least there was little that could be done for his sword arm, not until his body had begun to recover from the effects of the Black Breath, and his mind also.

Pip tried and failed to stifle a yawn; he was utterly exhausted, having only had a few hours' sleep since his and Merry's arrival in the House three days ago, but didn't dare take leave to sleep again for the moment, not while Merry was still in such a fragile state. He had so far resisted all attempts by Gandalf and Strider to remove him to the living quarters of the House, where the healers went to get rest when off duty, insisting that he would rest easier if he remained close by Merry. This of course was not strictly true; although he was comforted by his cousin's presence close by him, his constant worry for him coupled with Merry's frequent cries of pain and fear meant that sleep was not forthcoming.

However, he had looked up at Gandalf with the steely glint of determination in his eyes, daring him to press the matter further. The wizard gave in with a sigh of resignation, ordering that he must at the very least take leave to eat every few hours whilst Legolas and Gimli took over his watch. So far, though, he had ignored that rumblings of his empty stomach, a mark of how dire he felt the situation was.

A few moments later, Legolas came in to the ward, carrying a mug of hot broth which Pip accepted with a grateful, if not slightly weary smile. He drew up a chair for Legolas to sit on, then resumed his watch at his cousin's side, sipping slowly on the thick, nourishing broth.

"How are you both doing?"

Pippin looked up at Legolas's whispered enquiry.

"Well I'm afraid not much has changed really. Strider said it could take a couple more days for the effects of the Breath to begin to fade, so we shall just have to wait."

"And what about you Peregrin Took? How do you fare?"

Legolas fixed him with a penetrating stare that left no room for avoidance or half-truths. Pip looked away from the elf and back at his cousin's pale face, grasping hold of one of Merry's cold hands as he answered.

"Truthfully, Legolas, I despair. We know not yet of the fate of Frodo and Sam, and with Merry so ill, it is hard to keep it together at times. But-"

He broke off, looking fiercely up at the elf beside him, who then opened his mouth as though to speak, "I will not take my leave of him, not while he needs me still. My own needs can wait. All we have is each other and right now Merry is most important."

Legolas was about to respond, but the stir of blankets turned both their attentions back towards Merry, their argument for now forgotten.

"P-pip?"

"I'm right here Merry. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Merry paused for a second as though to consider his answer, but instead chose to ignore Pip's questions altogether.

"I thought you may be here Pip. I dreamt I could hear you and Legolas talking, but it was dark all around me. Oh, hullo Legolas!"

"Silly Merry," Pip said, pouring some water from the jug on the stand at his bedside, "you weren't dreaming at all, you just had your eyes shut!"

He held the cup up to his cousin's lips, letting a think trickle of water escape through them. There was no ill effect, and so he allowed his cousin to take more small sips of the life-giving liquid, helping him to hold the cup with his uninjured arm.

"Perhaps later Aragorn will allow you to eat something Merry."

Legolas smiled encouragingly at the young hobbit. He looked across at Pippin, who appeared to be engaged in some kind of internal struggle. All of a sudden, he lunged at his older cousin, hugging him tightly as though he were afraid Merry would disappear the moment he let go. Merry winced slightly as white hot pain shot through his damaged arm.

"You gave me such a scare Merry! I was so worried I- Merry, what's wrong?"

Merry screwed his face up tightly against the agonising pain in his arm, willing himself not to cry for Pip's sake.

"I shall go fetch Aragorn."

Legolas strode swiftly from his bedside, leaving the hobbits alone once more.

Pip sat back down on the recently vacated chair, and began to fiddle absent-mindedly with his cousin's bedcovers. Eventually he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Merry, sorry for everything. I should have listened to you, I should never have looked. It's my fault you're hurt. I didn't keep you safe like I should have."

He began to cry. Merry reached forward and carefully wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a comforting embrace.

"Hush now Pip, it's okay, I'm okay. It wasn't your fault lad, and you have more than made up for your mistake, you have been very brave by all accounts. You saved me, Pip."

Pip drew back, looking at his cousin through reddened eyes.

"R-really?" He hiccoughed.

Merry patted his curls fondly.

"Yes, really. You brought me here, Pip, you brought me back."

Pip considered this carefully, then smiled.

"Thank you Merry."

Merry began to smile back, but instead grimaced as a fresh wave of pain shot through his arm.

Pip gave him a questioning look, but was unable to enquire further as at that precise moment Legolas returned, accompanied by Aragorn.

"Legolas tells me you are in pain Merry, is it just your arm?"

Merry merely nodded, unwilling to speak of his injury in front of Pip when he already felt so guilty. Aragorn seemed to sense there was something going on between the two hobbits, but decided not to question Merry any further while Pippin was still with him.

He handed Merry a cup of steaming liquid.

"I want you to drink this. It will help to ease the pain, but it will also make you drowsy. You should sleep, it will help your body heal itself."

He helped Merry drink the scalding hot concoction, then bade him sleep. He turned to leave, Legolas at his side.

"I'll be back to check on you later. Pip, you should rest also. You look tired. Farewell."

They departed, leaving the hobbits alone again. Merry was already beginning to feel drowsy. Pip pulled the blankets up around him and settled back down at his side.

"They will be okay you know Pip, Frodo and Sam. They are made of sterner stuff than you think."

Pip looked up at his words.

"I know they will be Merry. You just concentrate on yourself. Sleep now, you need some rest."

He bent over and kissed Merry on the brow.

"You do too Pip. G'night."

He turned over, asleep in seconds. Pip watched him for a few minutes before curling up on his chair, swiftly following suit.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Amy, without whose encouragement this would have remained a one shot. I hope this lives up to expectations!

As per usual, I have not read the books yet, so I am basing this purely on the movie and also the little knowledge I have gotten from others. Please don't think too badly of me for this!

I actually enjoyed writing this as a break from my other story, The Trials of Life's Mysteries, and so I may continue it. Feedback is always appreciated. I know there are other stories out there like this one so please don't judge me for that!

Until next time...

Smileyhalo


	3. Someone Strong

The first soft rays of dawn sunlight were creeping over the sill above them as Pippin began to stir from slumber. He cast a sleepy eye over his cousin, noting with concern the sheen of sweat covering his pale features. Strider had warned him that it would be some time before his cousin's fever subsided completely, but he was nonetheless alarmed by the heat radiating from Merry's still shivering body. He reached up to take a cloth and half-filled basin from the nightstand, wrung out the cloth and gently wiped Merry's face. His cousin's lips began to move, although no sound escaped from them. Slowly, Merry's eyes fluttered open, then he sat up with a shuddering gasp.

"S-so c-cold! Pip? W-where are y-you Pip?"

Pip pressed a finger to his cousin's lips before running a hand across his burning cheek in an affectionate manner, wiping away his silent tears.

"Hush now Merry, I'm right beside you lad. You're safe."

Merry looked up at his cousin, watery blue eyes vast pools of grief and sorrow. It was a grief so strong that for a moment, as he looked in to Merry's eyes, Pip was overwhelmed. He struggled to hold himself together in the face of his cousin's pain; to see him this way when he was normally so strong scared him. There was so much emotion held in those eyes that he knew would take a lifetime to even begin to express. Pippin still held his own scars from his encounter with the palantir, and although his bond with Merry was stronger than ever, it was something he knew his cousin would never fully be able to understand. So in a way he could identify with the feeling of isolation that was currently so raw within his cousin's heart.

He sat next to his cousin on his bed and held him close, desperate to let him know he wasn't alone. Merry's body shook with sob after sob as his emotions finally got the better of him. He cried for Theoden, for all the fallen and for the end of innocence. After all of the horror and the death he and his cousin had witnessed in war, there was no way that they could go back to being the naive young hobbits that had left the Shire all those months ago.

Through reddened eyes he looked at Pippin and wondered where his cousin the tweenager had gone, for the hobbit sat beside him was stronger, wiser; he was grown now. There had of course been a price; he could see the grief in his eyes that betrayed his haunted soul. But he was glad for the strength he found also, for it was something they would both need to get through the difficult times ahead.

Aragorn walked in minutes later to find the cousins talking quietly together. It seemed as though something between them had changed, but in a good way, he decided. A weight had been lifted from their shoulders, their grief, although still present, no longer held them apart.

He coughed lightly to let them know he was there. They smiled at each other in a reassuring manner before turning to face their friend. He sat down on the chair by Merry's bedside and pressed his hand against his brow.

"How are you feeling today Merry?"

"I'm alright Strider, or at least I will be. Now, about my arm-"

"Merry, I need to be sure you are well enough before we even begin to address the problems with your arm. It is going to take a lot of strength, both in mind and body, for you to begin the healing process that is required for your arm, so I need to be certain you are up to the task ahead of us. Your fever hasn't calmed down enough for my liking; your temperature is still very high. I think that perhaps another day of rest is in order, and then I shall review the situation."

Merry was about to argue, but to Aragorn's surprise, Pippin stopped him.

"Strider's right, Merry. I know you are anxious to be up and about and getting back to normal, but if you push yourself too hard, your fever is only going to get worse, and that will set you back even more. Just rest for today, and perhaps things will be better tomorrow."

Merry nodded in miserable agreement. Aragorn smiled at him, and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, Merry, but your arm will be healed, it is just going to take some time. I will be back to see you later. In the meantime you are only to get up if you need the privy, and Pippin must walk you there and back. We can't risk you fainting. Pippin, if you could walk with me for a moment?"

Pippin got up from his place at Merry's side, offering his cousin a warm smile.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He followed Aragorn to the end of the ward, feeling increasingly anxious. Just as he couldn't stand the silence any longer, Aragorn turned and spoke to him.

"I wanted to thank you Pippin for talking sense back there. It is important that Merry has someone strong to lean on through the tough times ahead."

He paused as he noticed the concern on Pippin's face.

"No, don't worry Pippin; Merry will be alright. As I said earlier, it will just take some time, but it will be a long and painful process, and there is no guarantee that his arm will ever be as strong as it was. He will need all the support you can give him. Something about you has changed Pippin; you have grown stronger in heart and mind. Merry can see that too, and it is something you will be both be grateful for over the coming weeks. You should be proud."

He squeezed Pippin's shoulder gently. For once, the little hobbit was at a loss as to what to say. Eventually he settled on a whispered "thank you."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true. Now, I will be back tonight to check on the patient, but in the meantime if his fever appears any worse I want you to tell one of the healers straight away. I'm sure Legolas will be along to see Merry shortly, he was rather anxious to see how you were both doing this morning."

With one last smile, Aragorn left the ward. Pippin immediately began to walk back to his cousin's bedside. As he approached he could see that his cousin had slipped back in to a peaceful slumber. He sat back down silently at his side. Today would be a long day, but he had the feeling that tomorrow would be even harder, for himself as well as his cousin.

A/N: So I thought that I would finally get round to adding to this before I leave tomorrow! Once again this is dedicated to Amy; hope you continue to enjoy this. I would just like to say thank you to my friends Liz and Chris for their continued help and guidance, checking through my writing and suggesting ideas of their own, it's very much appreciated guys! I would also like to thank Co for your encouraging review, I'm glad I'm satisfying some demand with this story.

As per usual, I have not read the books yet, so I am basing this purely on the movie and also the little knowledge I have gotten from others. Please don't think too badly of me for this! Everyone you read about in this story belongs to Tolkien; none of these people are mine (as much as I wish I owned Pippin and Merry!)

. Feedback is always appreciated. I know there are other stories out there like this one so please don't judge me for that!

Until next time...

Smileyhalo


	4. Pride before a fall

It had proved to be a very long day indeed. It was difficult for Merry to accept that he needed to be dependent on Pip for a while when he had grown used to being without him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Pip's help; it was more the fact that he resented needing it in the first place. It was almost midmorning by the time he needed to go to the privy for the first time. Pippin had left the room momentarily to see if he could sort out elevenses for them both, "so that we can start building your strength up ready for tomorrow."

Merry had heard Strider when he had told him not to get up without Pippin at his side, but he didn't think it would do any real harm, and he would be back before Pip even knew he had been up. He swung his legs carefully over the edge of the bed, supporting his bad arm with his good one, and took his first tentative steps towards the privy door just metres away across the other side of the room. There were no problems; in his opinion his body was coping fine with the movement. His confidence growing, he relaxed. It was then that he crumpled to the floor, bringing down the empty tray that rested on his bedside table with a crash that echoed horribly throughout the room. He was for it now. He tried to pull himself back up on to the bed, momentarily forgetting the uselessness of his injured arm. As he put his weight through the wounded limb, it buckled, sending him sprawling straight across the floor again. He clutched it to his chest as agonising pain tore through his wrist; it took all his strength to resist crying out. It was too late now anyway; Pippin, having been alerted to his movement by the noise of the tray, came running back in to the ward, closely followed by Legolas. Pippin flung himself down on the floor beside his cousin, took hold of him gently under the arms and slowly eased him back up on to the bed.

"Merry, what do you think you were doing?"

Merry found he couldn't look in to those emerald eyes full of fury and fear. He regretted trying to move now; it may have seemed like a good idea at the time, but now the pain in his arm had worsened considerably and he was worried that he had jeopardised any chance of being able to start the rehabilitation process the following day.

Pippin saw the look of hurt on Merry's face; sighing, he put a comforting arm around his cousin's shaking shoulders. Aragorn had told him that Merry would need his support while he recovered, now was not the time for harsh words or unnecessary judgements.

"Aragorn told you that you weren't to get up by yourself today. Why didn't you wait for me to get back? I know this is hard for you Merry but you have to learn to depend on other people for a while, unless you want to make things worse for yourself."

Legolas had remained silent, clearing up the tray while Pip had dealt with Merry, but he could see both hobbits were becoming upset; now was the time to step in and take control.

"I think Merry knows his limits now, don't you Merry?"

A miserable nod was his only answer, and so Legolas carried on.

"Now Merry, is your arm alright? Would you like me to fetch Aragorn, get it checked over?"

"No Legolas," Merry replied in a hushed voice, "I don't think that will be necessary. I think I just need to lie still for a while."

Pip, who had been silent and still whilst Legolas had been speaking, suddenly snapped out of his reflective state. He smiled and began to talk again as though nothing had happened.

"They said they would only be a few minutes with that tray. I'll go down to the kitchens and see what the problem is. Honestly, it would have been quicker to see to elevenses myself; you would think they had to make it from scratch, the time it takes for them to organise a tray!"

They both saw the sadness behind his smile before he turned and walked swiftly away. It was clear to both Legolas and Merry that he was struggling to keep his emotions in check, for Merry's sake as well as for the sake of his own pride. Legolas decided to let it pass; Pippin needed a few moments to himself, and it would give him the chance to talk properly to Merry about the situation. He could deal with Pippin later.

Legolas helped Merry settle back against the pillows before sitting down on the chair next to Merry's bedside and fixing Merry with the same penetrating gaze he had used on Pippin the day before. Just as the silence between them was becoming too uncomfortable for Merry to bear, Legolas at last began to speak.

"You must understand Merry that as difficult as this is for you, it is just as hard for those you love to watch you suffer, especially when it is for the sake of your pride. Accepting help is not a sign of weakness, friend; if anything it shows just how strong you are. It may be hard to accept, but you are going to need to become a lot more dependent on those around you if you wish to get through this. Pippin is trying his best Merry, but it is hard for him to cope right now, what with Frodo and Sam not being here to look after things. He feels responsible for you, for your care. You would do well to remember that next time you want to ignore the orders of your healers."

He saw the look of shame on Merry's face and knew that the hobbit now fully understood the consequences of his actions. There was no need to dwell on the subject any longer.

"I am supposed to be meeting Gimli shortly so I will take my leave. Think about what I have said Merry."

He gently squeezed Merry's shoulder before leaving the ward, passing Pippin as he returned with a loaded tray. He offered the younger hobbit a reassuring smile before he departed in to the morning sunshine. Pippin walked over and carefully unloaded the tray, careful not to look at his cousin. Merry could see he had upset Pippin terribly; it was time for an apology.

"Pippin, I'm sorry. I know you have been trying to help, you've been doing a great job, it's just so hard to accept that perhaps I need more assistance than I would care to admit."

Pippin turned and looked at him carefully before he began to speak.

"I appreciate that Merry; I just hope you have learnt something from today. If you need my help, just ask me okay? There's no need to struggle on by yourself."

He wrapped Merry in a warm embrace. Merry began to speak, his words muffled against Pippin's chest.

"You know Pip, before we settle down to this delicious meal, there is one thing I need to ask you."

"What's that Merry?"

"Will you walk me to the privy please?"

A/N: So this chapter didn't cover what I originally intended it to, but I thought it was important to cover the issue of independence before Merry becomes embroiled in the trials of the healing process. This story has begun to take on a life of its own; there are so many things I could cover. As you are aware, I haven't read the books so I do not know exactly what was said about Merry's injuries by Tolkien. I do know, however, that they weren't covered to a great extent in the film, which I have seen many times, so although my account of this time may not be always accurate to the book in terms of his injuries and also of the time span, I hope that I at least manage to effectively show how each character is affected emotionally during this time.

Anyway, enough of that! As always I would like to thank my friends Chris and Liz for their encouragement and support. Also I would like to thank Amy for her continuingly supportive reviews; as always this is dedicated to you! I really hope it continues to live up to expectations.

Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave me a review if you think I deserve one!

Until next time…..

SmileyHalo


	5. Drastic times

Merry had been up since the first rays of sunlight had graced the windowsill over his bed. Pippin was sat beside him looking rather sleepy, having woken up just a few minutes ago.

"I don't understand why you didn't just turn over and go back to sleep. I really don't think that Strider will be here until at least after breakfast is served. You need your rest after all; the next few days are going to be hard going for you."

"I do know that Pip!" Merry found himself shouting. He looked across at his cousin and sighed. He hadn't meant to shout; he was just so anxious about today. He had been warned that it was going to be painful and that he should not expect immediate results. He accepted that, but it didn't stop him worrying. He was afraid that if he didn't try to do something about his arm soon, it would become permanently lame, and he knew he wouldn't be able to cope with that.

Still it was no reason to shout at Pippin.

"I'm sorry Pip," he whispered quietly, "I'm just nervous that's all. That's why I couldn't sleep."

"There's nothing to worry about Merry, we'll just see how today goes and take it from there. We'll get through this together, you and me, you'll see. I'll stay by your side as long as you need me alright? So, no need to worry anymore."

"Thanks Pip."

"No problem Merry." He gently squeezed Merry's uninjured hand. "Perhaps I ought to go and see about some breakfast for the both of us. I'll be back in a minute."

He hurried off out of the ward and down to the kitchens, leaving Merry alone with his thoughts. They weren't happy ones; he was very glad when Pippin returned just a few minutes later, carrying two bowls of steaming porridge.

"Oh, I'm sorry Merry, I didn't think," his face fell, "would you like a hand, or shall I get you something else?"

"No, don't worry Pip; just put it down on the table. You can eat yours first, then I might need a hand after."

"I'm so stupid sometimes," Pippin said as he tucked in to his porridge, "how on Arda did I expect you to be able to manage? Sorry Merry."

"Don't worry Pip; it was an easy mistake to make. I'm really not sure that I'm hungry just now anyway."

"What was I just-" he swallowed down his mouthful of porridge before continuing

"-saying about getting your strength up?"

"I know, I know! I'll have something to eat later."

Pippin was about to argue, but the sound of heavy footsteps stopped him in his tracks as Aragorn entered the ward. He put down his bowl, clutching his cousin's uninjured hand once more.

"Remember, I'm right here by your side, alright?" he whispered. Merry merely nodded as Aragorn approached.

"That's it Merry, you're doing really well. Just try wiggling your fingers once more, then we can take a break for a minute."

Merry's face was screwed up in concentration and pain as he slowly began to move the fingers on his damaged hand. As his little finger moved back in to position, he breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Pippin, could you go and fetch a cup of water for Merry, he needs to keep his fluids up."

Pippin nodded and hurried off to do his bidding, leaving Aragorn and Merry alone.

"How was that Merry? Do you think you can carry on for a bit longer this morning, or would you like to stop for a while?"

"No, I'm quite alright Strider. It's uncomfortable, certainly, but that's how it's supposed to be, is it not?"

"Yes, Merry, it will be painful to start with, but that is how we know it will heal. Better to feel pain than to feel nothing at all, it shows that there is something we can do for you. We can try and make things more comfortable for you though, give you some herbs to help ease your pain."

"No, Strider, I'll wait until we are done, then at least I will know my limits."

Pippin returned with a mug full of cold water, walking slowly to avoid spilling it all over the floor.

"What have I missed then?" he said cheerily as he sat by Merry's side again a minute later.

"Nothing of importance, Pippin. Now, Merry, would you like to try and hold the cup?"

"With my right hand you mean?"

"Yes, if you think you can manage it. Use your left hand for support, it is likely to be shaky, and we don't want you to spill water down yourself, do we?"

Merry took a careful hold of the mug with his left hand; then, with a look of deepest concentration on his face he passed it over to his right. The cup began to tremble as control was given entirely over to his damaged limb. He looked to Strider for reassurance; smiling, he nodded.

"Concentrate Merry, you're doing really well. If your right hand is getting tired, remember to support it with your left. Now, try lifting it to your mouth."

Slowly, painfully, he raised his injured arm. The cup was just touching his lips when his concentration was broken by a particularly intense jolt of pain; the cup fell to the floor and shattered. Instant tears of frustration sprang to his eyes. Pippin immediately put an arm around his shoulders, as though he could protect him from all his pain and fear with just one simple gesture.

"It's alright Merry, it's alright. That was to be expected I think, wasn't it Strider?"

He looked pleadingly at the human, begging him silently to give his cousin some hope and encouragement.

"You are tired, Merry. Your arm is painful, is it not?" Merry nodded "Well then, it is of course to be expected. I warned you that this will be a long and difficult process. Do not be disheartened Merry; dwell more on what you have achieved than what you have failed in, but do not become complacent. Tomorrow is another day; let us hope it is a better one. I need you to keep practising moving your fingers for me, so every hour you should slowly clench and unclench your fist ten times; it will stop them from becoming stiff, and will help you work on your grip. Now, I will get someone to come and clean this up for you, and I will return tonight to see how you are doing. Farewell."

Someone came by shortly afterwards to clean up the shattered cup. Merry sat in miserable silence, Pippin as always right beside him. It was almost an hour later when Pippin decided that enough was enough. He couldn't stand his cousin's silence anymore.

"You need some fresh air I think Merry. You have been sat inside for far too long now. It's a lovely day so we are going to go for a walk in the gardens, with or without your permission. I'll fetch your cloak so that you won't catch a chill, then we will be going."

Merry barely even looked up when he spoke, he just continued to look dejectedly at the floor. Pippin knew he had to take control. He got up, took his and Merry's cloaks from a stand at the end of the ward and carried them back to the bed. He put his own on first, wrapping his scarf round his neck as well, before wrapping Merry's cloak securely around his shoulders.

"You need to take hold of my arm now Merry."

There was no response, so Pippin firmly grasped Merry's good arm and linked it through his. He got up, and after a few moments hesitation, Merry followed suit. They walked slowly to the end of the ward and out through into the hallway, passing through the ancient wooden doors and out in to the bright sunlight.

_Well there's the first hurdle out the way, we're out at least, _Pippin thought, _now I just need to get him to talk to me._

"It's a lovely day out here, isn't it Merry?"

All he got was a mumbled response. He decided to try again.

"You know Merry, Strider was right."

Merry looked up at him questioningly.

"Tomorrow is another day, who knows what it will bring?"

"Just disappointment Pip, that's all. Just something else that I can fail in. I can't keep you safe, I can't keep myself safe and I certainly can't make myself better, so what is the point in daring to hope? All you get from that is disappointment, and I don't know about you, but I have certainly had enough of that."

Pippin was totally taken aback by Merry's outburst. He knew that his cousin was suffering, but to hear him talk that way was frightening. It hurt him. If Merry lost hope, then what was there left for him? He had to do something to get through to him.

"Well then Merry, if you think that all you face is disappointment, then perhaps you don't need me anymore. After all, all I can do is let you down, and I know I couldn't bear to be responsible for any more of your pain. So I'll walk you back to your bed, then perhaps you won't see me for a while. It will be disappointing for you, but perhaps it's for the best. I need hope right now, for Frodo, for Sam and for you, and you don't seem to have any. I guess I will have to find some elsewhere."

A/N: A cliffie….. of sorts! Pippin may appear out of character to you perhaps, but we all react in different ways when we feel hurt or stress. So take this as my interpretation as how Pip might deal with Merry's attitude. I did say there was a lot I could try and do with this piece, and I think that I like this dramatic twist! Hope you appreciate it too.

The physio bits: I have very limited knowledge of physio, and that is purely based on leg problems. I am therefore trying to convert my knowlege of that to fit the situation,I really hope it doesn't sound too bad

As always this is dedicated to Amy, a most wonderful reviewer! Your support will always be treasured and appreciated. Thanks to Chris and Liz for your continued support, you are both stars!

I still haven't read the books, sorry! I'm working my way through two towers as we speak though……

All readers are appreciated, all reviews treasured. If you have any comments, queries or suggestions, please let me know!

Until next time…….

Smileyhalo


	6. No regrets

He gazed mournfully at the plate of stew in front of him, so close and yet so far away. Sighing softly, he tried once more to pick up the loaded fork with his damaged hand, face screwed up in deep concentration. Slowly, carefully, he lifted the fork up to his mouth, hardly daring to believe it when he tasted the thick gravy that dribbled from it, followed by the slightly salty taste of beef. Of course, it was stone cold, since Merry had resolved to use only his right hand to eat his meal and had spent the majority of the last half an hour trying to do so. Nevertheless, he had finally managed to eat a mouthful; smiling broadly, he pushed the plate away, content despite the rumbling protest of his still empty stomach. He turned to the chair beside him, eager to share his small triumph with his cousin. He had forgotten that Pip wasn't sat there any more.

Two days had passed since their confrontation in gardens, and still Merry and Pippin had said not one word to each other. Merry's healing was progressing as could be expected; slowly but with definite signs of improvement. He would practice his exercises as frequently as he was bidden to do, but without Pippin beside him to share in his triumphs, his progress often seemed meaningless. Still he would carry on, for there was little else he could do and he needed something to focus on in order to distract him from the loneliness that Pippin's absence brought.

"This is a thing unheard of, a hobbit struggling to finish a meal. Wait until your cousin hears about this!"

Legolas gave Gimli a warning look before greeting his friend.

"Hello Merry, how have you been today?"

Merry didn't look at them as he gave his answer in a small voice choked with emotion.

"Alright I suppose. Pippin won't find out from me, Gimli; we have not spoken for two days now and it seems he has every intention to carry on avoiding me."

Legolas grasped Merry's shoulder firmly, gently turning him round to face them. Tears were shining in his bright blue eyes.

"He is not avoiding you Merry; he thinks you need some space, but I can assure you that he is never far away. He constantly asks Aragorn of your condition, and I have seen him sit by your side as you lie sleeping. But he is hurting deeply Merry; you must understand how hard it was for him to hear you talking as though you had no hope left. He thought you knew that he was there to help you through these dark times, so to tell him that you had no hope has made him doubt your faith in him. He is angry, but it is mainly with himself. He bears a lot of responsibility on his young shoulders and it seems that at the moment the strain is too much. Perhaps it is up to you to ease his pain. Talk to him, Merry. I'm sure you will find he is willing to listen to what you have to say."

A lone tear rolled slowly down Merry's cheek. He brushed it swiftly away, annoyed at his lack of self control.

"Would you pass me my cloak please Legolas? I think I need to take a walk to clear my head, it's been awfully stuffy in here today."

Smiling, Legolas drew Merry's cloak around his shoulders, fastening it securely so that Merry would not feel the chill wind that blew in from the north.

"Make sure you are back before it gets dark, or else Aragorn will have a few stern words for us all."

"I'll be back within the hour, don't worry Legolas. Farewell, both of you."

"I think you will find he is taking a walk in the gardens Merry, it's where he's spent much of the last couple of days." Legolas shouted after him. Merry turned and smiled in acknowledgement as he opened one of the heavy wooden doors and stepped out in to the gathering dusk.

Pippin drew his cloak closer about his shoulders in a vain attempt to keep out the chill. It was not that it was particularly cold outside, although there was a slight nip in the air. The cold he was feeling came from the dread and fear that clutched at his insides. He was to leave here tomorrow, to fight once again, and this time he had the feeling that he would not escape battle so lightly.

He had lingered here for some time, hoping that in this haven of tranquillity he would find some kind of reprieve, but it seemed it was not to be. Aragorn had found him some hours earlier, sat underneath a large weeping willow enjoying the midday sun.

"We are to leave tomorrow Pippin," he had said, his expression and tone grim, "the war is not over for us yet. We are to make our final stand outside the Black Gate, for it is the only chance we now have to help Frodo and Sam, and so rid the world of the dark evil of Sauron."

Pippin looked up at him, fear and shock evident in his eyes.

"I thought our part in this was over now. What about Merry? What is he to do? Who will look after him?"

"Merry is to stay here. There is no way he can fight, not with his arm so damaged. He will be looked after by the healers here, he will be treated with the best possible care, I will make sure of it. Perhaps now would be a good time to make your peace with him before you leave. Regret is a terrible thing, and the battle we are to face will be full of death and danger. Now is a time for you to let him know how much you care for him. Talk to him, Pippin."

With that, Aragorn had left to make arrangements for the following day. Pippin had remained sat underneath the tree, thinking, wondering what he was supposed to do or say. He was torn between fear and determination. He didn't want to have to fight again; he had seen enough of war and death to last him a lifetime. All he wanted now was to go home with Merry, but, he realised, if he didn't fight there would be no Shire to return to. He had to help Frodo and Sam, or all that he had been through already would mean nothing. He would lose the places and people he loved so much to the darkness, so there was no choice but for him to leave and see out this war to whatever end. Aragorn was right though; regret was a terrible thing. He had to talk to Merry before he departed, in case it was his fate not to return. He got up on his feet and began to make his way towards the houses of healing.

Merry had been walking for about ten minutes when he spotted his dear cousin emerging from one of the many paths that snaked through the tranquil gardens. His pace immediately quickened, his heart beating faster in his chest. He wasn't sure what to say to Pip, but he knew he wanted to make things right between them. He couldn't bear to be the cause of Pippin's pain, and he wanted his cousin to know that he would always be there to support him as Pippin had during the past few days.

"Pippin!"

He saw his cousin turn to face him, just metres away now. There was a deep sadness in Pippin's eyes as he walked swiftly up to Merry and embraced him silently, knowing that if he spoke at that moment, the emotions welling up inside him would overflow and there would be no end to his sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Pippin, so sorry. I should never have said those things. It was not you that I was angry with. It was not you that I lost faith in. I was frustrated, angry with myself. I found myself doubting whether I had the strength to carry on. I should have known that you are my strength, Pip. You are the one who will get me through this. Pip?"

He felt cold tears soaking through his cloak as Pippin's emotional dam came crashing down. The sadness he had fought so hard to suppress since he had spoken to Aragorn earlier that day came spilling out, overwhelming them both.

"I c-can't get y-you through this M-merry, I'm s-sorry, but I j-just can't."

He broke the embrace and tried to walk away, but Merry took him gently by the shoulder and turned Pippin back round to face him, determined to find an explanation for his cousin's sorrow.

"I don't understand Pippin, why are you pushing me away? I know I hurt you, but I thought you would be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. Tell me, what is it you need from me to be able to move on from this?"

Emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears looked steadily in to his own. Pippin spoke to him in a barely audible whisper, his eyes never leaving Merry's face.

"There is nothing I need from you, Merry. There is nothing for me to forgive. I push you away because I have to. You need to find your own strength Merry, for I fear I won't be around for much longer to offer you mine. We are to leave tomorrow, and I don't know whether I shall return."

"What do you mean, 'we'? Surely then you mean to say that I ride with you?"

"I ride alone Merry, as much as it pains me to say it, you will not be coming with me. We ride out to battle, to help Frodo and Sam."

"Then I will ride with you."

"You can't Merry! You aren't well enough, you can barely hold a mug of water, never mind try to wield a sword. You must stay behind."

With that, he strode off in the direction of his room, tears now streaming down his face.

He sat on his bed half an hour later, hugging his pillow to his chest, eyes red and swollen. There was a soft knock at his door; he swiftly crossed over to his basin, splashing his tearstained face with cold water.

"Come in!" he tried to shout, but his voice came out sounding more like a croak.

Aragorn stood framed in his doorway, with Merry stood pale and exhausted in front of him.

"Merry wishes to speak to you, friend. I trust you will walk him back to his bed when you are finished."

Pushing Merry gently forward, Aragorn smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. After a long, awkward pause, Merry began to speak.

"It's alright to be afraid you know Pip."

Pippin looked at him incredulously.

"What makes you think I am?"

"I can see it in your face; even now I hear it in the way your voice trembles slightly as you speak. It's alright to be afraid lad, everyone is afraid sometimes. I need you to know that you will not be alone tomorrow."

"You are not coming with me, Merry, you can't, it's not safe!"

Merry looked at him sadly.

"I know I can't. I must stay here to await my fate, whatever it may be. I will still be with you though; you carry a piece of my spirit in your heart as you ride tomorrow. I may not ride beside you, but I will be with you, I promise. Strider has given me his word also that he will look out for you."

"So he thinks that I am scared too?"

Merry spoke slowly and calmly.

"No. He knows that I am. You're not even an adult yet Pippin, you shouldn't have to face this. Yet face it you will, without me. I just want to be sure you will come back to me."

Pippin held Merry's face in his hands.

"Dear Merry, I have every intention of coming back to you. Who else do you suppose will be able to turn your hair grey with worry, if not me?"

Merry chuckled softly. His stomach rumbled loudly; he looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Have you not had dinner Merry?"

"I had a mouthful or so, but in truth I was not hungry. Besides, its hard work to lift a fork when your hand is injured as mine is."

"Well this is a dire situation indeed! An injured hobbit unable to eat his dinner. We must fetch you something to eat at once. Come now, to the kitchens with you. Worries about tomorrow can wait. There is the more urgent matter of food that needs attending to now!"

He took Merry by the arm and together they walked down to the kitchens in search of a supper fit for a pair of hungry hobbits. Fear was a terrible thing to have to face, but face it they would, as soon as they had filled their empty stomachs.

A/N: So there was chapter six of Only Sleeping, and it seems to me that the next will be the last, so if you have any comments, questions or suggestions please leave them for me as soon as you can!

I would just like to remind you that I have played around with the timescale a bit, having not read the books just yet I'm not sure of the precise amount of time there is between the two battles, but in this story it is around a week. Hope this works with you.

Anyway, as always this is dedicated to Amy, I really hope that you are still enjoying this, I'm sorry that it is coming to an end soon! Thanks go to Chris for all the support he has given me while I wrote this chapter, again I apologise for my neediness! Also to Tiz, who continues to support my writing, I really appreciate you letting me use you as an encyclopaedia on all things Lord of the Rings!

Until next time……….

Smileyhalo


	7. Be brave, my little lad

A/N: Quick note before you start. Italics are thoughts in this chapter, and the 's are to split it up in terms of time or characters.

Laughter echoed loudly around the cavernous kitchen as Merry and Pippin sat around the ancient table at its centre, eating heartily and discussing the various misadventures of their youth in the Shire.

"Do you remember when you proposed to Pervinca, during your coming of age party?"

"I can assure you Pip that no matter how much ale I consumed that night, I would have done no such thing! Wherever did you get such an idea from?"

"Well first it was from the slap you received afterwards, that sobered you up, not for long though of course. Then she came and told me herself. She was very angry you know Merry. That was why you weren't allowed to visit for three months afterwards. She didn't want you anywhere near her!"

"Well I know you've done worse things when you were on the ale Pip. Do you remember the time that you tried to break in to Farmer Maggot's and steal his prize apples?"

"Of course I do Merry. I got to the top, then fell right out the tree and knocked myself out, only to be found by Farmer Maggot himself the next day. I never got a longer lecture in all my life, and a broken wrist to match!"

"I remember your mother hardly spoke to either of us for the two weeks I stayed with you afterwards. That must have been some hangover for you Pip."

"Well, yes, it was painful, but there is nothing that will stop me from lifting a good tankard of ale from the Dragon, not even the wrath of my mother or a damaged wrist. I think that will be the first thing that I do when I get back to the Shire, go and pay a visit to the Dragon. Will you be joining me Merry?"

It seemed to Pippin that Merry aged by many years in those few moments of silence that followed his question. His face became pale and drawn; the shadows under his eyes grew darker, and his brilliant blue eyes lost their sparkle. He was utterly exhausted by his grief and sorrow.

"Perhaps I will Pip, perhaps I will," he said sombrely. "The hour grows late; perhaps we should both be heading off to bed, I don't know about you but all this eating has left me spent."

"You're right Merry. Come on, let's get you to bed, you need your rest after all."

Merry frowned at him, but took the supporting arm he offered just the same. They walked back to the healing ward in companionable silence, each just savouring being in the company of the other, for neither knew when or even if they would be again.

Half an hour later, Merry lay fast asleep in bed, with Pippin settled in the chair beside him, parchment in hand as he wrote a letter to Merry by the light of a slowly guttering candle.

_To my dearest Merry_

_I write this letter to you on the eve of the final battle, and I don't know yet whether it is my fate to return to you. I need you to know how much I loved you in life and how much love I will carry for you after I have passed on from this world You are more than a cousin; you are my brother. Much more than a friend; you are my soul mate._

_We have been through so much together, good and bad, and you have always managed to bring me through the dark times and back out in to the sunshine once again. _

_If I should pass on, I need you to know that there will be an end to the pain that you feel. It may take a while, but there will come a time that it will hurt less, when the pain becomes less raw. After the rain there will be sunshine again, after the tears there will be joy. Remember that Merry. Take comfort in your memories, but do not get lost in them entirely. Life is precious; it goes far too quickly to waste even a second. When it ends I promise I will be there beside you, ready for our next great adventure, but in the meantime you should live each day as though there is no tomorrow._

_Death will not tear our friendship apart. You will always be my friend and I will always be by your side. Friends are like stars Merry; you may not always be able to see them, but you know they are always there. I will always be there Merry, in life and in death._

_I hope you understand that I have every intention to return to you, but I needed you to know what it is you mean to me, just in case the worst should happen. Thank you for your friendship, love and kindness. You are irreplaceable; there will never be another being that could mean more to me than you do._

_You are always in my heart, never to be forgotten._

_Pippin_

He folded up the piece of parchment and placed it carefully on the table beside Merry's bed. He hated goodbyes, Merry understood that. At least this way Pip knew that Merry would have something to hold on besides ever-fading memories, if the worst should happen.

He climbed carefully up on to the bed beside Merry, mindful not to wake his sleeping cousin. He sat for some time just watching him, desperate to remember every last detail of his fair face, the way he spoke, the way he laughed.

The hour grew late; yawning, he finally lay down next to Merry, taking one of his arms and wrapping it firmly around his waist, in need of the comfort his warmth brought. Shortly afterwards, his soft snores sounded alongside his cousin's.

Pippin was having a wonderful dream that involved a large kitchen table groaning under the weight of many cream cakes, when he was awoken by a gentle but persistent tapping on his arm. Groaning, he slowly prised open his heavy lids, reluctant to let such a pleasant dream go. Looking up, he saw Aragorn watching him with slight concern, which quickly disappeared when he noticed Pippin was looking back at him.

"We're setting off within the hour, Pippin. You should go and get ready. Your uniform is set out in your room. I will be along shortly."

Nodding silently, Pippin gently disentangled from his cousin's arms, reluctant to wake him when he looked so peaceful. He crept noiselessly towards his room, pausing as he reached the doors that led out of the healing rooms to look back at his cousin one last time. It was almost impossible to tear his gaze away from Merry as he tried desperately to hold on to that last memory of him, more peaceful than he had been in such a long time.

_It's time to let him go now._

Spell broken, he walked out the doors and down the halls to his room, not daring to look back again.

Pippin stood examining himself critically in the mirror, tugging gently at the breastplate that was fastened tightly across his torso, uncomfortably so. _Not that it matters anyway, I'm sure there will be much greater discomfort to come. Definitely some bruising from my armour, if nothing else. Probably some blood too._

The thought made him feel slightly queasy; he poured some water in to his hands and gently splashed his face with the cool liquid, hoping it would distract him from the leaden feeling growing in his stomach. As he looked up, water gently dripping down his face, he caught his reflection in the mirror, pale and ghostlike. He really wasn't sure he was ready to face this. It all seemed too big for one lone hobbit from the Shire.

_But it's not just you, is it? It's Frodo and Sam too, and Merry. It's all of you, in this together, to whatever end. Four hobbits from the Shire, facing evil together, not alone._

A soft tapping at the door brought him back to reality. He swiftly picked up his helmet and put it on, leaving his unruly curls flattened against his head. Checking his sword was placed securely in its sheath, he strode towards the door, ready at last to face his fate.

His mouth formed in to a small 'o' of surprise as he found Merry, not Aragorn, standing in his doorway.

"Didn't feel like saying goodbye Pip?"

Pippin shifted his feet restlessly, looking straight at the floor, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"I'm sorry Merry. I thought it would make it harder for me to leave if I had to say goodbye in person. You know how much I hate goodbyes."

He looked back up at Merry, tears shimmering brightly in his emerald eyes, breaking Merry's heart.

"I know." Merry said quietly, struggling to keep his voice even. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check, then took a slight step backwards, looking Pippin carefully up and down.

"A fine soldier indeed. Frodo would be proud of you, lad."

Tears began to stain Pippin's pale cheeks as he pulled Merry in to a warm embrace. Merry didn't see the point of trying to remain strong now; he just let his own tears trickle steadily down his face.

"Remember your strength, my little Peregrin," he said, voice trembling, "you will find your courage, and you will come back to me."

"Of course I will Merry" Pippin said seriously, "nothing will stop me, not even a troll, I promise."

They broke apart, Merry wiping his face with a blue chequered handkerchief he pulled from his sleeve.

"That's the good thing about the healing rooms," he said as he began to dry Pippin's eyes, "there are always plenty of handkerchiefs."

He straightened Pippin's slightly crooked helmet.

"I think you're all set now cousin."

"Indeed he is."

Aragorn stood behind the pair of them, dressed in splendid armour that reflected his noble status. He was not the wild ranger that they had met all those months ago in Bree. He truly was a king.

He smiled kindly at them both.

"A grand soldier you make, Peregrin Took. You will prove the Shire's worth to all the peoples of Middle Earth today, those that do not know already how important its people are. It's time to leave now Pippin."

"

Be brave, little Peregrin, be brave" Merry murmured softly, watching as the tiny figure of his beloved cousin was swallowed up in the sea of men marching alongside him to war.

He had always thought of war as an adventure, a game in which faceless armies sought glorious victory. People would die, but they remained nameless, a sacrifice for the greater good. That was until you knew their names and their faces, until they became your friends, fighting and dying for victory. War didn't seem quite so glamorous then, for the tales and songs written about great battles through the ages left out the worst parts of war; the tormented cries of the injured and the dying, and the anguished screams of those they left behind. They forgot to mention how those sounds would echo in your every waking moment and haunt every dream, never forgotten until it was your time to turn your back on this world.

As the last horseman disappeared from view, he turned away from the window and walked slowly back to his bed, knowing that all he could do now was wait and pray to the Valar that his friends would return to him safely.

Pippin stood waiting calmly for the signal to attack. He was nervous, but he was no longer scared. He was ready for the battle ahead now. He had found his courage, for Frodo, for Sam and, most importantly, for Merry. He had never broken any promise he had made to his cousin, and he would be damned if he started now. Hand on sword, he waited.

Merry paced anxiously up and down the ward, clutching his injured arm. It was cold as ice now, matching his insides, frozen in fear. As he walked past his bed for what seemed the thousandth time, he spotted the letter Pippin had left on his table the previous night. He picked it up eagerly, recognising Pippin's child-like scrawl immediately. He sat back down on the bed heavily as he began to read his cousin's final goodbye, tears welling in his eyes. His little lad had changed so much in the few months they had been parted, and he hadn't realised until now just how much. The letter he was reading was not from his naïve tweenage cousin; it was from Master Peregrin Took, future Thain of the Shire, a most noble hobbit indeed. He just wished he would be able to tell his cousin how proud he was of the adult he had become.

The parchment began to shake as his emotions got the better of him, the ink smudged by perfect tears of sorrow for the cousin he may never truly get to know.

All around him there were men falling to the ground, crying out in pain and fear while their enemies continued their relentless pursuit for fresh blood. He had lost sight of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli almost as soon as they began their advance on the enemy. Gandalf was still just about discernable from the men and orcs that crowded in around him, fighting wildly against all who dared approach him. He had killed many so far, and no doubt he would kill many more before the battle was over. Pippin pulled his sword out of an orc he had just felled, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he stepped over the body, ready for the next attack. He was trying not to think about what he was doing, worried that if he did, he may fall to pieces. Instead, he chose to focus on his cousin, knowing that the only way he could return to him would be to put up the best fight he possibly could, despite the odds. He would make Merry proud.

Grimacing slightly, he ran another small orc through with his sword. He still wasn't comfortable with the sight of blood, but if he was ever going to get over that problem, this would be the ideal place to do so. After all, it would be preferable to see as much of the foul orc blood as possible, lest the alternative be his own.

He looked up for a brief moment, and as he did, he saw something that made his eyes widened in shock. In the distance, but growing nearer by the second, was a large battalion of hill trolls, fearsome, brutal, deadly beasts. He fought frantically against the orcs that were gradually surrounding him now, desperate to try to reach his friends, to warn them. There was no need; seconds later, a harsh roar emanated from the chieftain, followed by the ground trembling as they pounded steadily across the field, hacking and hewing at all those who stood in their path. Fear rippled through the ranks of men around Pippin as they drew closer, but all stood firm in position, waiting for the wave to strike.

Merry couldn't explain the feeling of utter terror that now clutched at his heart, nor could he explain why the land now seemed wreathed in shadow. Exhaustion washed through his frail body, his pallor tinged with grey. Sighing, he turned from the window once more, with the idea that perhaps now would be a good time to rest. Anything to quell the sense of foreboding that had just arisen in his heart.

The line was about to overwhelm them. Pippin watched in horror as beside him Beregond, a fellow guard of the citadel, was stunned and overborne by the troll chieftain. There was no way he could defend himself; Pippin knew he had to act. With one last thought of Merry, he stabbed upwards, the written blade of the Westernesse piercing through the hideous creature's hide and sinking deep in to the vitals of the troll. Pippin stood frozen in shock as the dying creature toppled to the ground, crushing him cruelly underneath.Pain carried him away in to the darkness, his gentle soul slowly fading away, like the light of a guttering candle…….

Merry fell quickly in to slumber. At first he lay peaceful, still, his exhausted body drawing strength from sleep. Then it seemed to him that the shadows that covered the land in the world of the living broke through in to his dreams. A deep sorrow overcame him, a sorrow that could be caused by no one apart from his little lad. Tears mingled with the cold sweat that soaked his entire body as he awoke, shaking. He walked over to the window, and gripped the sill, the only solid thing left for him to cling to in a world that to him no longer seemed real. It was impossible to comprehend a life without his cousin, a life alone.

It was lucky then that life still flickered precariously in the little hobbit. His flame hadn't quite been extinguished yet. When he was found the next day and carried away from the bloody battlefield unconscious to the healing tents erected near the battlefield, it marked the end of his battle against evil. The battle to claim his life back, however, was only just beginning.

A/N: That was the end of Only Sleeping! I really hope you enjoyed it. If you would like to read about Pippin's recovery, the best story I can recommend is Baylor's Fate and the High King's Falcon, which is quite simply amazing.There are a couple of things I would like to point out. "Be brave, little Peregrin, be brave" is a slightly altered version of something my dad often says to me when I'm scared, and its normally when I'm around needles, so that is dedicated to him, it always makes me feel better! The bit about the stars in the letter is something my friend Heather wrote in my leaving book. I'm not sure who said it, or if she just made it up, but I thought it fitted perfectly so I used it. Thank you Heather!

Apart from the time span, I have tried to stay as true to the books as possible, despite the fact I am yet to complete them. My friend Liz has played a huge part in that. I hope I haven't made any significant errors, I have tried my hardest not to!

I owe a massive thanks to my friends Chris and Liz who have been so much help to me in writing this, I don't think it would be finished without you guys so thank you so much.

Amy, as always this is dedicated to you. Thank you for sticking with it and leaving me such encouraging reviews, I hope it was all worth it in the end.

Thank you just for taking the time to read this. If you have read this all the way through and enjoyed it, but so far not left a comment, then now is the time to drop a review! I will reply to any comments, questions or suggestions you have. Your feedback brightens my day!

Until next time……….

SmileyHalo


End file.
